My Pokemon Academia
by TyphlosionSSJG
Summary: Izuku Midoriya se embarcará en una divertida aventura junto a sus amigas para conquistar la liga Kalos y encontrar el amor en el proceso
1. Kalos donde los sueños se cumplen

El mundo Pokemon un lugar donde existen bellas criaturas conocidas como los Pokemon, seres con habilidades increíbles y con los que coexistimos diariamente algunos nos ayudan en labores diarias y otros pelean con nosotros contra otros entrenadores para convertirse en los mejores está historia narrará la historia de Izuku Midoriya y como se convirtió en el mejor maestro Pokemon

Nuestra historia se ubica en una bella región conocida como la región de Kalos

Sin más que decir empezemos con la aventura

Nos encontramos en lo que parecía ser el interior de un departamento ahí un niño pequeño de 6 años se encontraba viendo en la televisión junto a su padre lo que parecía ser un combate Pokémon

Árbitro:Impresionante Gardevoir no puede continuar por lo tanto Blaziken es el ganador y Toshinori Yagi es ahora el nuevo campeón de Kalos!!!!!

Izuku había quedado maravillado por tan asombroso combate pues el aspirante conocido como Toshinori Yagi había dado todo en el combate pero lo que más lo asombro era que siempre sonreía aún cuando el combate se tornaba difícil el sonreía y llevaba la situación a su favor

Izuku: Asombroso!!!!!

Hisashi:Verdad que si hijo

Izuku: Papá tú crees que algún día yo sea igual de fuerte que el -Con un brillo en sus ojos-

Hisashi:Claro que sí pequeño -Revolviendo su cabello- Pero es hora de apagar la tele, tu hermana y tu deben ir a clases, además que Inko matará si se entera de que estuviste viendo la tele a estas horas

Izuku:Hai -Dirigiendose a su cuarto- (Cuando sea grande... definitivamente quiero ser igual de genial que el)

Narra Izuku...

Mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya y vivo en un departamento en la ciudad de Luminalia junto a mi padre mi madre y mi hermana llamada Izumi la cual es un año menor que yo, bueno después de ese combate han pasado nueve años y muchas cosas ocurrieron en esos años

Lo primero fue que en todos esos años el campeón Toshinori Yagi no logró ser derrotado siendo titulado como All Might el campeon de campeones, también asistía a la escuela de Luminalia una de las más prestigiosas conocida como la UA junto a mi hermana pues debías tener mínimo 10 años para ser reconocido como entrenador Pokémon e iniciar tu viaje pero en nuestra escuela debías tener 15 años para eso, en fin todo era agradable hasta que mi papá se enfermó y la mayoría del dinero iban a los gastos de su tratamiento y medicina y debido a ello nuestros padres no pudieron pagar el programa de iniciales donde la escuela les daba la oportunidad de obtener ya sea un pokemon inicial o darte la oportunidad de capturar uno, aún así nunca guarde rencor por ello y mis ganas de ser un maestro Pokemon solo aumentaron, pero en fin ya faltaba poco para terminar la escuela y que nos dieran la oportunidad de empezar nuestro viaje

Ahora vemos a Izuku en un salón de clases mientras los estudiantes hablaban entre sí en lo que llegaba el maestro

Denki:Y no están emocionados por iniciar su viaje

Sero:Claro que sí yo solo estoy esperando a cuando nos dejen elegir a nuestros iniciales

Bakugou:Ja solo son extras ya verán que cuando tenga a mi Pokemon seremos imparables y venceremos a All Might

Kirishima:Solo si me vences primero -Con una sonrisa desafiante-

Katsumi:Por favor hermano si hablamos de fuerza yo seré mejor que tú

Bakugou:Tch

Kaminari: Y tu qué dices Midoriya

Izuku solo estaba leyendo un libro acerca de la importancia de la cria de Pokemones pero al escuchar la pregunta de Sero solo pudo poner un semblante triste al saber que el esperaría más que sus compañeros para obtener un Pokemon

Bakugou:Ja que podría decir alguien que no tendrá la oportunidad de tener si quiera un Pokemon

Todos el salón se quedó en silencio ante tal respuesta pues él aunque no tendría la oportunidad de elegir a un inicial siempre fue amable con todos y los ayudaba en lo que necesitaran y oir como lo insultaron de esa manera fue el colmo para una pelinegra

Momo:Tal vez no podrá obtener un Pokemon como todos nosotros pero cuando él capture a uno ten por seguro que te pateara el trasero -Dejando callado al pelicenizo-

(Ella era Momo Yaoyorozu una de las más listas del salón, ella proviene de una familia noble aquí en Kalos por lo que su asistencia en la escuela causó todo un revuelo, todos la trataban como una princesa cosa que ella aborrecía hasta que conoció a Izuku el cual la trataba como alguien normal y gracias a él fue que ella pudo lograr hacer más amigos en la escuela desarrollando sentimiento hacia el peliverde)

Antes de que pudieran decir algo la puerta fue abierta por un sujeto que parecía haberse drogado

Aizawa:Tomen asiento

Todos obedecieron y se sentaron mientras el daba la clase todo transcurrió normal hasta que al final de la clase todos Aizawa dio un aviso final

Aizawa:Al final de clases los que están en el programa de iniciales se les otorgará uno finalmente en el auditorio -Haciendo que todos se emocionaran menos cierto peliverde-

Las clases continuaron pero todos hablaban de que pokemon hiban a elegir incomodando más a Midoriya el cual solo fue notado por una peliceniza al finalizar las clases todos salieron menos Bakugou mientras Katsumi solo veía de reojo por la puerta tratando de no ser vista

Bakugou:Solo eres un perdedor -Poniendo veneno en sus palabras- y dices considerarte mi rival que patético

Izuku:Te demostraré que s-soy mejor q-q-que tu y cuando tenga mi p-pokemon te derrotare

Bakugou Solo se quedó callado y se dirigió a la puerta antes de irse le dirigió unas palabras al peliverde con las que harían que el peliverde lo mirara asombrado

Bakugou:En la liga Kalos te estaré esperando en la final más te vale llegar a la final o sería una vergüenza llamarte rival -Dando una sonrisa arrogante pero la vez ¿Amable?-

Después de esa conversación Izuku salió de la escuela pues ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí a la salida pudo ver a una chica con gran parecido a él y con un cuerpo de infarto, ella era Izumi Midoriya hermana menor de Izuku la cual lo esperaba en la puerta y al verlo corrió hacia el dándole un abrazo y restregando accidentalmente sus pechos en la cara de su hermano

Izumi:Te extrañe tanto Onii Chan

Izuku: Izumi no puedo respirar

Izumi:Lo siento

Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia su departamento y al llegar se encontraron a su madre preparando el alumerzo y a su padre acostado en una especie de camilla con algunas intravenosas

Inko: Bienvenidos

Izumi:Hola mamá, hola papá déjame ayudarte en la cocina

Izuku saludo y se dirigió a la camilla en la cual estaba su padre que le dirigía una cálida sonrisa

Hisashi:Como te fue

Izuku:Bien excepto por la parte en la que mis compañeros les entregaron sus iniciales

Hisashi:Así que hoy fue el día -Sintiendo culpa-

Izuku:Si -Desanimado-

Hisashi:Sabes si vendemos está camilla podríamos pagarte el programa y podrías iniciar tu viaje

Izuku:Tu necesitas la camilla -Tomandolo de la mano- no me importa esperar más si con eso tú puedes mejorar

Hisashi:Hijo

Inko/Izumi:La comida está lista

Madre a hija aparecieron con platos de comida mientras Izuku ayudaba a su papá a sentarse teniendo una agradable comida terminando con una plática agradable terminando con Inko e Izumi lavando los platos mientras Izuku hacia su tarea

Inko:Hijo la medicina de tu padre se agotó podrías ir al centro Pokémon y comprar más la receta está en la mesa

Izuku:Claro -Agarrando la receta y saliendo de la casa- Vuelvo pronto

Al salir del departamento empezó a caminar por las pintorescas calles de Luminalia admirando el paisaje sin darse cuenta que un pequeño Pokémon amarillo y mejillas rosadas lo seguía de lejos con una adorable sonrisa

Mientras tanto en el centro de Luminalia

Un señor de sombrero y lentes iba caminando por las calles hacia el laboratorio del profesor con lo que parecía tener un huevo Pokemon en sus manos

???:Me pregunto qué tipo de Pokémon necera de este huevo

El señor decidió descansar un poco sentándose en una banca de un parque mientras admiraba el paisaje y veía a los niños jugar con sus pokemones o pelear amistosamente

???:-Suspirando- Que bellos recuerdos me trae este parque

¿Scatter?

???:Mmm

Volteo y se encontró con un Scatterbug el cual lo miraba detenidamente

???:Ven aquí pequeño -Agachandose para acariciarlo-

Al agacharse se le cayeron los lentes y su sombrero revelando unos ojos azules y un cabello rubio que rápidamente una mujer chillo a reconocerlo

Chica: Imposible el es All Might!!!

A.M:Mierda me descubrieron

Tras ver qué una multitud se le acercaba empezó a correr por su vida dejando atrás el huevo Pokemon

Con Izuku

Este había salido del centro Pokemon ya con la medicina pero logró encontrarse con Momo y su amiga Kendo las cuales hablaban animadamente mientras abrazaban a sus pokemones este lleno de curiosidad

Izuku:Hola chicas -Saludandolas-

Ambas: Mi-Midoriya -Tartamudeando-

(Si se preguntan por qué Kendo tambien tartamudeaba es fácil pues ella también está enamorada de él ¿como? facil cuando ella entró a la escuela en primaria mostró un gran interés por los Pokemon tipo lucha pero sus compañeros se burlaban de ella por qué era poco femenino sus compañeras que les gustaban los tipo hada psíquico etc... La tachaban de rara pero cuando conoció a Izuku el no se burló y en cambio le ayudo dándole datos o llendo a la biblioteca enseñándole libros con informacion acerca de este tipo volviéndose una experta en el tipo lucha y poco a poco se empezó a enamorar del peliverde)

Izuku:Que pokémon eligieron

Momo: Midoriya san te presento a mi compañero -Mostrando a un pingüino de color azul celeste que dormía y usaba los pechos de Momo como almohada-

Izuku: Increíble un Piplup

Momo: Verdad que es muy lindo -Abrazandolo más fuerte-

Kendo:-Tosiendo- B-bueno como sabes soy fan de los tipo lucha así que te presento a Meditite

El Pokémon solo seguía meditando ajeno a la conversación

Momo:Te gustaría tomar un café con nosotras (Por favor si que sí)

Izuku:Lo siento pero debo llevar esto a mi casa tal vez para la próxima

Kendo:Lo prometes -Decaida-

Izuku:Se los prometo -Sonriendo-

Después de despedirse se encaminó a su casa topandose con sus compañeros y viendo los Pokemon que eligieron logrando ver qué Kirishima tenía un Chespin, Mina un Sligoo, Tsuyu un Froakie, Kaminari un Shinx entre muchos otros, al pasar por el parque pudo divisar en una da las bancas una incubadora guiado por la curiosidad el peliverde se acercó viendo que dentro de la cápsula había un huevo Pokemon de color marrón claro con un círculo blanco y dentro de este dos hojas verdes pegadas asimilando la forma de una corbata

Izuku:¿Que hará un huevo Pokemon aquí?

Al verlo la idea de llevárselo para criarlo y por fin convertirse en entrenador pasó por su mente pero luego pensó que tal vez era de alguien y sería horrible perder algo tan valioso como lo es un huevo Pokemon así que se sentó abrazando la incubadora esperando a que su dueño llegara

Izuku:(Me pregunto dónde estará su dueño) pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una adorable voz

Pichuuuu

Arriba de el apareció un Pichu salvaje el cual lo estaba siguiendo todo el camino y tenía una cara de querer jugar con el

Este pequeño lo había conocido cuando un día de camino a la escuela lo vio siendo atacado por una horda de ratattas y viendo que estaba herido se armó de valor a ahuyentó a los Pokemon y llevo al pequeño roedor al centro Pokémon más cercano desde ese día el pequeño Pichu lo sigue escondido y a veces se acerca a él para jugar un rato

Izuku:Ven aquí pequeño

Piii

El roedor bajo del árbol y se situó en su hombro mirando la incubadora con curiosidad

Izuku:Esto tal vez sea tardado -Mirando a Pichu- Oye pequeño podrías llevarle esto a mi hermana ya sabes dónde vivo solo entra por la ventana que está abierta

Pichu se bajó de su hombro e hizo un saludo militar dando a entender que lo haría

Izuku:Bien -Dandole la medicina- si lo logras jugare contigo todo el día

Pichu con su boca agarro la bolsa y trepó un árbol en dirección hacia el departamento Midoriya mientras el se acomodaba esperando al dueño del huevo sin saber que ese huevo sería el detonante de su aventura

Con All Might...

Este había logrado huir exitosamente de la multitud y se encontraba descansando en un callejón

A.M:Lo... logré ahora a llevar con David el hue...-Dandose cuenta que no llevaba el huevo- Esto es malo -Asustado-

El adulto al haber olvidado el huevo en el parque iba a regresar por el pero recordó que otra vez sería perseguido por lo que sacó una pokebola y la arrojó al aire revelando un majestuoso pajaro de tonos café con las plumas naranjas y amarillas lo interesante era que tenía una piedra extraña como collar

Pidgeoootttt

A.M:Bien Pidgeot busca el huevo está en el parque y tráelo sin dejarlo caer entendiste -Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del ave de Kanto- confío en ti amigo

El ave alzó el vuelo dirigiéndose al parque al llegar se posó sobre una rama buscando el huevo al encontrarlo iba a ir por el pero se dio cuenta que había un chico cuidando de él y buscando con la mirada a su aparente "dueño" el ave regreso con All Might y lo llevo sigilosamente volando para que el viera la escena

A.M:Mmmmm que harás muchacho te lo llevarás o esperaras

Izuku al estar aburrido empezó a revisar la incubadora encontrando una nota el la base inferior

Entregar al laboratorio Pokemon del Profesor Shield

Izuku al ver el inscrito rápidamente se paró tomando la incubadora y empezó a salir del parque

A.M:(Lo sabía) Rápido no podemos dejar que lo robe

Estaban a punto de tomar el huevo pero se detuvieron al ver que el peliverde se acercaba a un señor

Izuku:Disculpe sabe en qué dirección queda el laboratorio pokemon

Señor:Claro siga derecho y de vuelta a la izquierda ahí habrán varios caminos pero está un mapa con el que te podrás ubicar jovencito

Izuku: Gracias señor -Caminando hacia el laboratorio-

Tanto All Might como su Pokemon estaban impresionados pues el chico tenía la oportunidad de tener un Pokemon gratis pero en vez de eso decide ir a entregarlo ellos rápidamente se dirigen al laboratorio Pokemon para conocer más de cerca al muchacho

A.M:(Eres alguien interesante niño) -Mostrando una gran sonrisa-

El destino tenía preparado una sorpresa a Izuku después de todo no por nada Kalos es conocida como el lugar donde los sueños se vuelven realidad

Esta historia continuara...

Hola!!!! Este es el primer capítulo espero y les guste recuerden dejar su estrella para saber que les gustó la idea y este primer capítulo y si tienen alguna sugerencia dejenlo abajo en los comentarios sin más me despido y nos vemos en un próximo capítulo

Hasta la próxima!!!!!


	2. Salvemos a Garchomp

Izuku se encontraba caminando hacia el laboratorio del profesor tardando en caminar unos 10 minutos al acercarse divisó un gigantesco edificio

Izuku:(Supongo que aquí es el laboratorio)

Este a paso nervioso se acercó a la entrada y toco la puerta siendo recibido por una mujer con bata de laboratorio y unos lentes

Mujer:Disculpe en que puedo ayudarlo

Izuku:Ah sí vengo a entregar esto -Mostrando la incubadora-

Mujer:Oh el huevo pase por favor

Izuku entro al laboratorio caminando lentamente admirando el lugar pues había un montón de instalaciones que sirven para ayudar a los pokemones así siguio caminando hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un invernadero al entrar se topó con un campo grande dónde habitaban una gran variedad de pokemones

Izuku:Wow

Siguió caminando hasta toparse con una bella chica ante sus ojos de cabello rubio tenía unos lentes puestos dándole aires de sabelotodo, ella estaba enfocada en su libreta dibujando a un Psyduck que estaba dormido

Izuku:(Que bella) -Sin darse cuenta que el huevo Pokemon estaba moviéndose ligeramente- (Creo que la conozco de algún lado)

Lentamente el se acercó hasta estar cerca de ella intentando tomarla por sorpresa

Izuku:Dibujas muy bien sabes

Melissa:Kyaaa~

Ella dio un brinco pequeño señal de que se había asustado

Izuku:Lo siento no fue mi intención asustarte -Apenado-

Cuando la chica giro para verlo empezó a sonrojarse y a ponerse nerviosa

Melissa:M-me tengo qu-que ir -Pasando a lado de Midoriya y saliendo del criadero-

Izuku:Lo arruine, tu qué dices huevo -Recibiendo ninguna respuestas-

Pero no sabía que Melissa estaba detrás de la puerta tocando su pecho tratando de calmar su ritmo cardíaco y su notorio sonrojo

Melissa:(Después de tantos años del campamento por fin te vuelvo a encontrar)

-Mostrando una tierna sonrisa-

Clack

Escucho la puerta de criadero abrirse y rápidamente subió a su habitación para arreglarse lo más bonita que pudiera para impresionarlo

Midoriya llegó a una gran puerta donde podía escuchar una conversación entre 2 adultos así que toco la puerta esperando a que le permitieran entrar una vez escucho el pase entro y se encontró con un señor de cabello castaño corto ojos azules cubiertos por unos lentes y una pequeña barba también vestía con una bata de laboratorio

????:Así que tú eres quien trajo el huevo

Izuku:Si soy Izuku Midoriya es un gusto -Haciendo una reverencia cuidando de que no se cayera el huevo-

David:Yo soy David Shield el profesor y el que está a cargo de este lugar si gustas dejar el huevo en la mesa por favor

Izuku:Claro -Dejando el huevo estando a punto de retirarse pero una voz que el conocía muy bien lo dejo en shock-

A.M: David se acabó el pan -Entrando viendo a Midoriya cara a cara- Oh tú eres el chico del parque -Sonriendo-

Izuku:All Might -Susurrando-

En el departamento Midoriya...

Las cosas iban normales Inko estaba tejiendo su esposo estaba durmiendo en la camilla e Izumi estaba viendo un vídeo de un performance de una artista Pokémon

Izumi:Como me gustaría participar en un concurso, ahora que lo pienso Oni chan ya debería haber llegado

Ding Dong

Izumi:(Es el) -Corriendo hacia la puerta- Bienvenido Oni...oh eres solo tú -Mirandolo con desagrado-

La persona que estaba al otro era nada más y nada menos que Katsumi Bakugou hermana de Katsuki la cual tenía unas flores en una mano y en la otra tenía a un pequeño reptil de color azul

Katsumi:Deja tus tonterías vine a visitar al Nerd -pasando bruscamente-,Buenas tardes señora Midoriya -Con amabilidad-

Katsumi se acercó a la camilla de Hisashi y depósito las flores en un florero y las dejo en su mesita de noche

Inko:Hola Katsumi por lo que veo ese es tu compañero

Katsumi:-Sentandose- Si, les presento a mandíbulas

Todas voltearon a ver hacia abajo para toparse al Totodile de Katsumi mordiendo su propia pokebola

Katsumi:Awww a poco no es tan lindo -Quitandole la pokebola y cargándolo-

Izumi:Pensé que elejirias a un tipo fuego

Katsumi:Ese era la idea pero como mi estúpido hermano eligió uno de fuego quise elegir el de agua para humillarlo, además me dijeron que este chiquitín en su etapa final se convierte en tipo Dragon -Agarrando a su Totodile poniéndolo frente a ella- Quien será un gran dragon y se comerá a mi hermano

Totoooo~ -Moviendo su cuerpo chistosamente-

Katsumi: Kyyaaaa~ es tan adorable

Izumi:-Susurrando- Cuanto tiempo crees que pase hasta que se de cuenta que no adquirirá el tipo Dragon

Inko:-Susurrando- Quien sea que la haya dicho eso va a sufrir mucho

Inko:Y a que se debe tu visita

Katsumi:Oh cierto -Bajando a su pokemon- vengo a ver a su hijo

Izumi:Malas noticias no está ya te puedes ir

Inko:Ahora que lo pienso dónde estará

PAM

Katsumi:Que fue eso

Inko:Izumi, cuida a tu padre Katsumi trae a Totodile

Katsumi:Entendido Totodile prepárate

El lagarto asintió preparando su mandíbula, se acercaban lentamente y al abrir la puerta un destello amarillos salió disparado hacia Izumi la cual lo reconoció al instante

Izumi:Pichu

El roedor chillo feliz y le entrego la medicina para salir por donde vino

Inko:Eso fue extraño

De vuelta con Izuku

Este se encontraba recibiendo un tour con el profesor Shield y su gran ídolo All Might

David:Y Aquí investigamos acerca de las habilidades y como las emplean los Pokemon fuera de la batalla

Izuku:Wow -Mirando a All Might- Disculpe

A.M:Que sucede

Izuku:Me podría dar un autógrafo

A.M:Oh así que eres un fan

Midoriya:Si!!! soy un gran fan, de echo es por usted que quiero ser un entrenador pokemon -Emocionado-

A.M:Estoy seguro que lo lograras

Midoriya se detuvo abruptamente mineras aumentaba el agarre en la incubadora lo que sorprendiendo a ambos adultos

Midoriya:Yo...no...puedo -Susurrando-

A.M: Qué

David: Midoriya el huevo

El huevo empezó a brillar y rápidamente lo sacaron de la incubadora y lo pusieron en el suelo

David:Llamen a todos y preparense por si sucede algo -Con tono autoritario rápidamente los ayudantes trajeron un cojín y algunos aparatos para medir los signos vitales

A.M:Aquí viene

El huevo empezó a brillar cegando todos por unos momentos menos a Izuku el cual se mantuvo con los ojos abiertos logrando ver los del Pokémon

Cuando el brillo cesó todos miraron a dónde estaba el huevo y ahora se encontraba un pequeño pokemon redondo de color café con unas hojas en su pecho asemejando un corbatín, nadie sabía que clase de pokemon era excepto David y All Might

Izuku:Que clase de pokemon es

David:Es un Rowlet -Asombrado-

Row?

El pokemon seguía mirando fijamente a Izuku hasta que empezó a aletear sus alas torpemente hasta llegar a la cabeza de Izuku el primer intento fallo pues se cansó y cayó pero se volvió a levantar y a aletear hasta que alcanzó la cabeza de Izuku y aterrizó arriba de esta y posteriormente dormir dejando en shock a todos

Ayudante:Es un recién nacido

A.M:Y logró volar en cuestión de minutos

Después de tomarle los signos vitales decidieron llevarse a Rowlet pero este se negaba picoteando a todo el que lo agarrara y volando hasta la cabeza de Midoriya al final decidieron que se quedara con el por el momento

David:Bueno sigamos con el tour

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una sala donde había múltiples pantallas y en una de esas se podía ver a un Lucario y a su lado una piedra extraña

Izuku:Antes de continuar me podrían decir que Pokémon es este -Señalando a Rowlet-

A.M:Ese es un Rowlet un pokemon tipo planta/volador procedente de la región de Alola

Izuku:Nunca había escuchado esa región

David:No es tan popular ya que no cuenta con una liga pokemon es más un lugar turístico pero también tiene sus secretos -Tecleando- Sabes a que me dedico

Izuku:Usted es un famoso científico que se dedica a estudiar la evolución de los Pokemon y sus cambios tanto físicos como de tipo y habilidad

David:Veo que conoces mucho sobre ese tema -Ligeramente asombrado-

Izuku:Bueno para un entrenador Pokémon debe ser algo necesario ya que al conocer dichas características puedes idear una estrategia contra tu enemigo

A.M:(Ese chico es asombroso en un combate sus estrategias podrían ser cruciales)

Melissa:Perdón por interrumpir

Melissa había entrado y su bata había sido cambiado por una camisa blanca con bordado en las mangas un chaleco color vino junto a un moño de cuadros unos pantalones cortos beige unas medias de cuadro y unas botas café pero lo sorprendente era para su padre y All Might era que ella estaba usando maquillaje por primera vez

Izuku: H-hola -Sonrojado-

Melissa:Hola (Genial se sonrojo ahora solo debo hacer que me recuerde y enamorarlo)

David:Ejem como te decia dime Midoriya has escuchado de la Mega Evolución

Izuku:Eh

Row?

Izuku y el pequeño Rowlet habían ganado curiosidad respecto a esa "Mega Evolución"

Afuera del laboratorio una furgoneta estaba vigilando el laboratorio y dentro de ella se encontraban varios soldados y un chico de cabello morado y ojos amarillos

????: Escuchen, cuando los Cofings usen pantalla de humo enfoquense en el objetivo y pónganse esto -Señalando un collar metálico-

Recluta:Señor Kurogiri exactamente que hará eso

Kurogiri:Según los informes dentro del laboratorio tienen a un garchomp además de tener información valiosa sobre la mega evolución ustedes le pondrán el collar al Garchomp lo que provocara que se salga de control y mientras eso sucede yo robaré toda la información del profesor entendieron

Soldados:Señor si señor

Kurogiri:Bien que comienze el show

Con nuestro protagonista este estaba escuchando todo lo que decia el profesor Shield

David:Una tercera evolución donde para alcanzar esta etapa se necesita del vínculo tanto de entrenador como del Pokémon

Izuku: Interesante

Melissa:Pero se necesita un objeto específico para que se pueda realizar no papá

David:Exacto -Mostrando una imagen en la pantalla- Se necesitan 3 cosas lo primero sería tener un fuerte vínculo con tus pokemon, lo segundo es tener equipado la piedra llave -Mostrando la imagen de la piedra llave-

David:Y tercero se necesita la piedra del pokemon específico

Melissa:Un Pokémon para Mega Evolucionar necesita tener la piedra de su especie

David:No muchos tienen acceso a la Mega Evolución ya que es muy difícil encontrar las piedras activadoras, de hecho Toshi es de los pocos que conozco que tienen una mega evolución

A.M:Jejejejeje -Mostrando una pulsera con la piedra llave-

Izuku:Es cierto -Con estrellitas en los ojos- su Mega Blaziken nadie lo ha podido derrotar

Ayudante:Permiso

Las puertas se abrieron revelando a una científica que traía a un Garchomp que al ver a Melissa y a David corrió a abrazarlos

Melissa: Jejejeje hace cosquillas

David: Garchomp es uno de los pokemones capaces de Mega Evolucionar por lo que estamos buscando su mega piedra para poder analizar mejor está energía -Acariciando la cabeza del Garchomp-

Izuku:Un... Garchomp

BOOMM

Una gran explosión se escuchó en el laboratorio y varios soldados de uniforme naranja empezaron a rodear el lugar y con ellos venían varios Kofing

David:Toshi protegelos y ustedes -Señalando a sus asistentes- cierren el criadero y proteganlo

Recluta:Pantalla de humo ahora

Los kofing lanzaron un denso humo negro bloqueando la visión de todos

Garrrrrr

Melissa: Garchomp

A.M:Pidgeot usa tus alas y despeja el humo

El ave hizo caso y aleteando sus alas disipó el humo topandose con Garchomp el cual tenía un collar en el cuello y estaba furioso

ChompGarrr

De su boca salió un poderoso pulso dragón destruyendo todo a su paso Izuku agarro a Rowlet con una mano y a Melissa con otra y se puso en cubierta protegiéndose del ataque del dragon de tierra

A.M:Pidgeot usa ala de acero

Las alas de Pidgeot de tornaron plateadas y arremetieron contra el dragon dejandolo aturdido pero reaccionando le dio un garra dragon haciendolo chocar contra un muro y empezó a volar destruyendo el techo del laboratorio

Melissa: Garchomp!!!

Izuku:No nos quedaremos de manos cruzadas -Tomando la mano de Melissa-

Melissa:Que haces -Sonrojada-

Izuku:Salvaremos a Garchomp -Sonriendo-

Ambos salieron del laboratorio persiguiendo a Garchomp mientras Rowlet inspirado por su "entrenador" emprendió el vuelo siguiendo más de cerca al Pokémon dragon

Izuku:(Ese pokemon me agrada)

Regresando al laboratorio los reclutas atacaban con los kofings a los científicos y asistentes

A.M: Suficiente!!!!! Pidgeot acabalos con Vendaval

Geeeeoottt

Un gran tornado generado por Pidgeot arrasó con todos los Pokemon dejándolos k.o instantáneamente pero todavía faltaba uno

Kurogiri:Quien lo diría el gran All Might estaba aquí

A.M: Kurogiri que haces aquí

Kurogiri:Asuntos de trabajo pero supongo que no me dejaras llevarlo tan fácil

A.M:Valla al parecer ser la perra de tu jefe te dio poderes psíquicos -Hablando con burla-

Kurogiri:Tch -Sacando una pokeball de su saco- Sal y destrozalo Pangoro

Lanzó la Pokeball y de esta emergió un ser de pelaje blanco y negro con una ramita en sí boca

Pannnn

A.M: Pidgeot regresa -Sacando su Pokeball y regresandolo- no tengo tiempo para esto así que acabemos esto rápido

De su cinturón busco hasta que sacó una pokeball totalmente distinta a las demás pues está era totalmente roja y con líneas negras

A.M:Es hora de que salgas a divertirte -Lanzando la pokeball- Derrotalo Blaziken

De la Pokeball emergió el compañero más fuerte y fiel de todo el equipo de All Might

Blaziken

Kurogiri:Que empiece

Machada/Patada Ígnea

Ambos pokemones se acercaron chocando sus ataques creando una cortina de humo

De vuelta con los chicos ellos habían perdido de vista al Garchomp y trataban de encontrar su paradero

Izuku:Has visto algo Melissa

Melissa:No nada -Escucha un ruido en los arbustos- eh

El pequeño Pichu salió de los arbustos y se dirigió al peliverde colocándose en su hombro

Izuku:-Sintiendo como Pichu temblaba- Tranquilo todo estará bien

Rrrooowlet

Arriba de ellos apareció Rowlet indicando la ubicación de Garchomp

Izuku:Bien hecho Rowlet

Melissa:No perdamos tiempo

Ambos siguieron al Pokémon búho hasta llegar a la torre Luminalia donde se encontraba Garchomp en la cima lanzando pulsos dragón a diestra y siniestra alejando a cualquiera que se le acercara

Izuku:Melissa hay alguna forma de subir hasta haya

Melissa:Lo hay -Sacando de su bolsillo un dispositivo de color rojo-

Izuku:Que es...

Melissa:Luego te explico, ahora -Activando el aparato y luego de presionar una serie de teclas logro abrir la puerta-

Izuku:Wow

Melissa:Eso no es todo lo que puedo hacer -Guiñando un ojo-

Sin perder tiempo ambos subieron lo más rápido que podían y luego de 5 minutos llegaron a loas alto de la torre donde veian a Garchomp

Melissa:Bien ahora cuál es el plan

Izuku:Cuales movimientos sabe Garchomp

Melissa:Etto sabe pulso dragon Garra dragon Roca afilada y terremoto

Izuku: Terremoto -Palideciendo-

Melissa:Por que te po...ya entendí -Preocupada-

Garrrrrr

Garchomp dio un poderoso pisotón al suelo haciendo temblar toda la torre, en las noticias le gente veía como dos niños intentaban ayudar al Pokémon pero al enfocarlo y ver quienes eran hizo que a David le corriera un escalofrío los padres y hermana de Izuku se mortificaran y que ciertas chicas se asustan por verlo en tal peligro

Midoriya logró cubrir a Melissa y a Pichu mientras Rowlet se mantenía en el aire

Izuku:El problema es el collar crees que tú aparato pueda desactivarlo

Melissa:Podría pero necesito tiempo, debemos buscar una forma de detener sus ataques haciendo cálculos 3 terremoto más y le torre se vendrá abajo

Izuku:Dime qué ataques saben Pichu y Rowlet

Melissa:Espera...Pichu sabe impactrueno, encanto y latigo y Rowlet solo sabe Placaje y Follaje

Izuku:Cuanto tiempo necesitas

Melissa:Unos 5 minutos

Izuku:Okey -Dirigiendose a los pokemon- Escuchen se que tienen miedo de enfrentarse a esa cosa pero está sufriendo y está siendo controlado por ese collar así que les pido que confíen en mí y ayúdenme a salvar a Garchomp

Ambos pokemon miraron aterrados lo oído pero al ver la cara de decisión del chico ambas criaturas se voltearon a ver mutuamente para luego asentir

Izuku:Bien el plan es sencillo Rowlet tu llevaras a Pichu volando mientras tú haces encanto reduce su ataque hasta lo más que puedas entendido

Roww -Inflando el pecho-

Piiii -Asintiendo-

Izuku:Bien Rowlet Follaje e los ojos de Garchomp

Rowlet se acercó y le soltó un pequeño tornado de hojas a los ojos de Garchomp enfureciendolo este trato de atacarlo con Garra dragon pero era esquivado por el pequeño búho

Izuku:Pichu usa encanto sin piedad y Rowlet a mi señal lo agarras

Pichu se acercó rápidamente a quedar cara a cara con Garchomp para hacer su ataque empezando a bajar el ataque de Garchomp de manera abrumadora

Garrrrrr

Brazos de Garchomp brillaron de verde listo para atacar a Pichu

Izuku:Ahora Rowlet

Rowlet bajo en picada y con sus patas agarro a Pichu y voló por debajo de las piernas de Garchomp evitando su ataque

Reportera:Esto es impresionante ese entrenador está haciendo frente a un Garchomp con un Pichu y un Pokemon no identificado

Todos lo que veían eso estaban impresionados pero más un pelicenizo el cual se moría de ganas por enfrentarse a ese nerd

Izuku: Cuanto falta

Melissa:Ya casi

Izuku:Bien Pichu salta y usa impactrueno en la cara de Garchomp Rowlet tu haz lo mismo pero usa follaje

Pichu salto y en el aire lanzó el impactrueno más poderosos que podía hacer dándole en la cara pero no le hacía daño pero si lo aturdió un poco al disiparse el ataque pudo ver múltiples hojas que le lograron dañar la vista

Melissa:Lo logré!!!

Bip

El collar en el cuello de Garchomp se había removido haciendo que este cayera de rodillas siendo ayudado por Izuku y Melissa

Izuku:Lo logramos -Chocando puños con Melissa-

Melissa:Si

Crack

El suelo en dónde estaban Pichu Rowlet y Melissa se desquebrajo cayendo hacia su posible muerte

Izuku:Melissa!!!!

Este para sorpresa de todos y horror de muchas se había aventado alcanzando a Melissa y poniéndose en una posición donde el recibiera el daño

Melissa:(Aún después de tantos años sigues protegiéndome) -Cerrando los ojos esperando su final-

Pero fueron atrapados por el Blaziken de All Might aterrizando sanos y salvos y recibir muchos elogios como regalos pero casi la atención se la llevó All Might por haberlos salvados ahora ellos junto con David se encontraban en el parque descansando

David:Eso fue de locos

Izuku:Ni que lo digas -Acariciando a Rowlet-

David: Gracias por protegerla

Izuku:No es nada cualquiera protegería a una chica tan linda -Sonrojado a Melissa-

Izuku:Ahora que todo termino creo que es hora de devolver a Rowlet -El mencionado despertó y puso cara triste pues él no quería separarse de su lados-

A.M:No -Levantandose- Tu me hiciste ver lo que alguien vio en mi en el pasado, te preocupaste por un Pokemon que no era tuyo y fuiste a salvarlo incluso te arrojaste desde la torre más alta para proteger a mi sobrina, te ganaste mi respeto y el de David joven Midoriya

Izuku:All Might -Conteniendo Las lagrimas-

A.M:Y es por eso que te entregaré esto -Lanzandole una pokeball igual a la suya-

A.M:Ese Rowlet era mío pero al parecer el te eligió como su entrenador así que vuelvanse fuertes juntos reúne las 8 medallas y gana la liga Kalos, ábrete pasó entre el alto mando y muéstrame al final sí serás digno de portar el título de campeón -Sonriendo enormemente-

Izuku:No lo defraudaré -Viendo a Rowlet- Que dices amigo me acompañas en mi aventura por Kalos

Rowww

Rowlet solo pico la Pokeball entrando en ella para después dar el sonido de que se atrapó

Izuku:Mi...primer...Pokémon -Derramando lágrimas-

Melissa:Felicidades

Pichu solo dormía en la capucha de Izuku

David: Bien creo que por ayudarme tanto también te debo algo dime qué es lo que quieras

Izuku:No es nece...-La imagen de su hermana pasó fugazmente por su mente- De hecho hay algo claro si no es mucho pedir

Después de decirle lo que quería David solo se sobaba la barba

David:Lo que me pides es grande pero lo tengo -Mirando a Melissa de reojo- Te lo daré con una condición

Al llegar a su casa fue ahogado por preguntas de su familia y más de su madre y hermana que estaban muy preocupadas su padre solo lo felicito por su valentía después de dar explicaciones llegó la hora de dormir a lo que Izuku dejaba a Pichu en una pequeña cama improvisada y liberaba a Rowlet dejándolo junto a Pichu

Izuku:Bien es hora

De su bolsillo saco otra Pokeball la cual era una normal pero tenía un listón de cumpleaños salió de su cuarto y se acercó al de su hermana y al ver que seguía dormida depósito la Pokeball en su escritorio mientras le daba un beso en la frente

Izuku:Feliz cumpleaños hermana -Susurrando-

Sin duda este dia fue de locos

Esta historia continuará...


	3. Empieza el viaje, el primer Pokémon

Era un nuevo día donde nuestro protagonista se despertaba intentando asimilar todo lo que sucedió el día de ayer desde lo de Garchomp hasta recibir su primer Pokémon por parte de su gran ídolo

Izuku:Aún no puedo creer que esto sea real -Viendo la Gloriaball que estaba en su escritorio-

Izuku decido despertar a Rowlet y a Pichu los cuales se posicionaron en su hombro y cabeza respectivamente, al salir de la habitación se topó con su mamá que tenía un pequeño pastel en la mesa

Inko:Buenos días cariño, igual para ustedes Pichu y Rowlet

Izuku:Buenos días mamá ese pastel es para Izumi

Inko:Si, podrías ir a despertarla

Izuku:Claro

Izuku se acercó al cuarto de su hermana y al entrar la pudo ver qué estaba durmiendo plácidamente, este intento despertarla pero no parecía reaccionar

Izuku:Rowlet me haces los honores

Row

El pequeño pokemon voló hasta la cabeza de la chica y le dio un picotazo despertandola

Izumi: Ahhhhhh

Izuku:Levántate dormilona el desayuno está listo y no creo que quieras faltar al último día de clases

Izumi: Entendido (No se acordó de mi cumpleaños) -Deprimida-

Izumi se puso su uniforme escolar lista para ir a desayunar pero ve en su escritorio que había una pokeball con un listón y una pequeña nota

Para la futura Reina de Kalos te quiere tu hermano

Izumi:Oni Chan -Suspirando como enamorada-

Al llegar a la cocina se topó con su familia que la felicito por su cumpleaños empezando a tomar su desayuno y teniendo una agradable conversación

Hisashi: Entonces mañana iniciarás tu viaje

Izumi:Que -Dejando caer la cuchara-

Izuku:Si, tal vez le pida a Kirishima o a Kaminari ir con ellos ya que ambos también quieren retar a los gimnasios

Izumi:(Se... ira)

Inko:Hija estás bien

Izumi:S-si

Después de ese incómodo momento ambos se dirigian a la escuela sin que se dirigieran la palabra hasta que Izumi rompió la tensión

Izumi: Entonces... mañana inicias tu viaje -acariciando a Pichu-

Izuku:Si -Emocionado- estoy un paso más cerca de cumplir mi sueño

Izumi:Bien por ti -Desanimada-

Al entrar al salón Pichu bajo de los brazos de Izumi y trepó hacia Midoriya y todos sus compañeros se le acercaron llenándolo de preguntas

Kirishima:Viejo lo que hiciste fue de hombres

Momo:Estás bien no ta pasó algo o te heriste -Preocupada-

Kaminari:Ese Pichu que tienes es genial

Mineta:La chica que estaba contigo esta soltera

Katsumi:Baka no vuelvas a hacer eso -Con tono preocupado- Que pasa si te sucede algo

Después de todo ese interrogatorio Katsuki hizo la pregunta del millón

Katsuki:Así que este es tu Pokemon -Viendo a Rowlet el cual bajo hasta la mesa de Izuku-

Izuku:S-si y cuando tenga una pokeball capturare a Pichu

Las chicas:-Viendo a Rowlet- Kyaaaa~ qué lindo

Todas las chicas se acercaron al pequeño el cual estaba algo incómodo por lo que salió volando y aterrizó junto a un Cyndaquil y un Totodile

Izuku:Así que ese e-es tu pokemon Kachan

Katsuki:Claro -Acariciandolo- Este pequeño destronara a All Might

Aizawa entró y se dirigió a sus alumnos

Aizawa:Bien como saben mañana iniciarán su viaja por lo que esté último día pónganse de acuerdo por si quieren ir en grupo y preparen sus cosas, les deseo suerte y espero que uno de ustedes retoños regresé a esta ciudad con el título de campeón -Sacando su saco de dormir y metiéndose en el-

Después los de la clase B llegaron y empezaron a platicar como hacer grupos de viaje, Izumi estaba metida en sus pensamientos pero alguien lo saco de ellos

Mina:Feliz cumpleaños Izumi

Izumi: Gracias -Sonriendo-

Toru:Y estas ansiosa por iniciar tu viaje

Izumi:Yo no tengo un Pokemon -Recordando el regalo de su hermano- Espera

De su mochila saco la Pokeball y la arrojó lanzando un destello que al disiparse se mostraba a un polluelo de tonalidades naranjas

Uraraka: Asombroso un Torchic

Toorchic

El polluelo salto hacia su nueva entrenadora para restregar su pequeña cabeza en la mejilla de su entrenadora a modo de cariño

Izumi:Mina,Uraraka, Toru cambie de parecer -Llamando la atención de ambas- iniciaré mi viaje y me volveré la Reina de Kalos -Sonriendo-

Mina:Ara ara no si yo lo logro primero

Mientras con Izuku el estaba buscando con quién viajar empezando por preguntarle a su hermana pero fue detenido por Momo y Kendo que lo miraban con un sonrojo

Izuku:Que necesitan chicas

Kendo/Momo:Podemos viajar contigo Midoriya!!!!

Izuku:Claro -Dando una sonrisa-

Ambas chicas se pusieron felices por poder viajar con su enamorado secreto mientras Katsumi veía esto con celos encaminándose para pedirle viajar con el pero es detenido por su hermano

Katsuki:Tu vendrás conmigo

Katsumi:Quien te dio la autoridad de decidir eso

Katsuki:La vieja dijo que para que tú fueras yo debia ir contigo, así que nos iremos al amanecer junto a Kirishima, Denki y Mina

Katsumi: Tch

Cyndaquil y Totodile empezaron a reírse aumentando el enojo de ella pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue ver cómo Izumi se reía de ella y su Torchic le sacaba la lengua

Katsumi:(Esto no se quedará así)

Al final del día todos se dirigieron a sus casas para preparar sus cosas para su viaje mientras Izuku, Kendo y Momo discutían en una cafeteria de la ciudad mientras Rowlet volaba y Piplup trataba de imitarlo y Pichu y Meditite estaban jugando a las traes

Izuku: Entonces cada quien llevaría su bolsa de dormir como ropa pokeballs y objetos

Momo:En cuanto al alimento podemos cooperar y comprar los alimentos

Kendo:Me parece bien

Izuku: Entonces está decidido -Viendo la hora- Me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana afuera del laboratorio del profesor

Momo/Kendo: Adiós

Cuando el chico se alejó lo suficiente ellas empezaron la verdadera conversación

Kendo:Bien a ambas nos gusta Midoriya y sabes que odio compartir -Con mirada firme-

Momo:A mi tampoco me gusta compartir y siempre obtengo lo que quiero -Dandole un sorbo a su café-

Kendo: -Con un tic en el ojo- Solo te advierto que en este viaje conquistare a Midoriya así que no te metas no quiero que la princesita haga un berrinche por perder -Con veneno en sus palabras-

Momo:-Temblando ligeramente- No si yo lo conquisto primero

Ambas se miraban fijamente causando la curiosidad de los Pokemon que no entendían nada

Momo/Kendo: Midoriya será mío!!!!!

Y así una rivalidad nació por el amor del peliverde

Mientras Izuku había llegado al laboratorio del profesor y rápidamente empezó a ayudar a recoger algunos escombros junto a Rowlet que sostenia una escoba y Pichu con un recogedor a los pocos minutos bajo Melissa con un Fennekin la cual se veía algo tímida al caer la noche David había invitado a Izuku a cenar con ellos teniendo una conversación

David: Entonces a que gimnasio piensas desafiar primero

Izuku:Pienso desafiar al gimnasio de Ciudad Novarte

Melissa:Ese gimnasio es de tipo bicho por lo que tienes ventaja con tu Rowlet

Izuku:Lo se -Recordando- No tengo pokeballs

Ajeno a ellos los Pokemon comían animadamente excepto la Fennekin de Melissa la cual al ser tímida comia más alejado de ellos lo cual fue captado por Rowlet y se acercó con su tazón en el pico hasta quedar a lado de ella poniéndola nerviosa

Rrrowww -Sonriendo y continuar comiendo-

La pequeña tipo fuego lo miro con un ligero sonrojo por unos segundos y siguió comiendo

David:Sabía que eso pasaría, ven acompañame

Izuku:Y Rowlet y Pichu

Melissa:Déjalo con Fennekin ella es muy tímida y me gustaría que convivieran con más pokemon y Pichu está jugando con Garchomp -Viendo como el pequeño estaba trepando la garra de Garchomp mientras ambos reían-

Izuku:Tienes razón

Al llegar a dónde estaba David vieron que en una mesa había 5 pokeballs y el mismo dispositivo que traía Melissa ayer

David:Ya que mi hija te acompañara en tu viaje para que pueda investigar más acerca de la Mega Evolución tú tienes el deber de protegerla si pasa algo

Melissa: Papá -Apenada-

David:Con estas pokeballs podrás capturar pokemon si se te agotan al derrotar entrenadores o líderes de gimnasio te darán dinero puedes usar eso para comprar más pokeballs, pociones etc... Y esto es tu Pokedex

Izuku:Que es la Pokedex

Melissa:La Pokedex es un dispositivo que tiene información acerca de todos los pokemon y los movimientos que puede aprender así como su habilidad

Izuku:Wow -Agarrando una pokeball- PICHU

El mencionado apareció rápidamente mirando fijamente al peliverde mientras esté extendía la pokeball

Izuku: Acompáñame en mi viaje y volvamonos fuertes juntos que dices amigo

Piiiii

Alegremente el roedor toco el centro de la Pokeball siendo rodeada por una luz roja y después de 3 toques salió un destello dando a entender que lo había atrapado

David:Felicidades por tu captura, ahora apunta la Pokedex a Pichu

Izuku:Entendido

Lo saco de su pokebola y levantó su Pokedex en dirección a Pichu la cual instantáneamente se encendió

Pokedex:Pichu el Pokémon ratoncito a el no se le da muy bien el almacenamiento de electricidad. A la mínima descargará energía sin darse cuenta.

Izuku:Wow

David:Lo se

Izuku:Me tengo que ir entonces vendré en la mañana por su hija le prometo que la cuidare con mi vida -Saliendo del edificio en construcción-

David:Lo se -Viendo a su hija que tenía la mirada fijada en el suelo- Está es tu oportunidad

Melissa:Eh

David:El era el chico del campamento en Kanto no es así -Sin recibir respuesta- me acuerdo que siempre hablabas de él y decías que te casarias con el -Riendo levemente-

Melissa: Papá -Avergonzada-

David:Pero supongo que no recuerda el campamento y mucho menos a ti -Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ella- Sabes si fuera otro chico no te dejaría salir de viaje pero ese niño tiene un gran corazón y arriesgo su vida para salvarte...no sería tan mal yerno

Melissa: -Sumamente roja-

Regresando con Izuku este llegó a su casa y fue recibido por su padre el cual lo veía con una sonrisa

Hisashi: Nervioso

Izuku:Te mentiría si dijera que no pero aún así con mis Pokémon se que podré llegar hasta la liga

Hisashi: Tienes todo mi apoyo y sé que obtendrás las 8 medallas -Tosiendo in poco-

Izuku: Papá -Conmovido-

Hisashi:Antes de que te vallas me gustaría darte esto -Sacando debajo de su cama una caja de regalo- Tu madre ya le debe haber dado lo mismo a tu hermana y estén ahora hablando con ella, me gustaría que lo usarás

Dentro de la caja había un atuendo completo desde los pantalones camisa y una gorra

Izuku: Gracias

Hisashi:-Sonriendo- Ahora sal y muestrales a los demás el terror de un entrenador Midoriya

Este sólo se dirigió a su cuarto y antes de entrar en su habitación dijo unas últimas palabras

Izuku:Te prometo que la próxima vez que pise esta casa será con el trofeo de la liga en mis manos

Hisashi:No lo dudo hijo -Sonriendo-

A la mañana siguiente a primera hora el peliverde se puso su atuendo

(Cual atuendo les gustaría más para Izuku y Katsuki)

Esta

O

Este, se los dejo a ustedes

Izuku salió de su cama sigilosamente y entro al cuarto de su hermana para despertarla y empezar su viaje pero no había nadie más una nota que decia:

Si estás viendo esto significa que estaré ahora en camino a ciudad Novarte con la asombrosa Katsumi y el guapo Katsuki, espero y nos reencontremos

Isumi

Izuku:(Que raro que ella escriba mal su nombre aparte yo soy más guapo que Kachan) -Imaginandose cosas nada santas con su hermana- Que estoy diciendo soy su hermano -Sacudiendo la cabeza-

Mientras las cosas con Izumi eran muy diferentes, pues ella fue engañada por Katsumi y ahora está con ella y el grupo de Bakugou ellos iban caminando y al final iban ellas 2

Izumi:-Con mirada de odio- Me engañaste perra ruin

Katsumi:Ara ara no pensé que te lo ibas a creer eres más tonta de lo que aparentas

Izumi:Si serás...-Dando varias respiraciones- De cualquier modo el también se dirige a ciudad Novarte solo debo esperarlo

Katsumi:Quien sabe con la carta que le deje tal vez piense que te gusta mi hermano -Sonriendo-

Izumi:Que hiciste -Con mirada Yandere-

Katsumi solo se volteó quedando frente a ella apuntandola con su Pokeball

Katsumi:Derrotame y te diré

Con Izuku este ya había llegado al laboratorio y ahí estaba afuera Melissa con una mochila y a lado de ella estaban Fennekin y Rowlet el cual al ver a su entrenador salió volando hacia el para acomodarse en su hombro poniendo triste a la pequeña Fennekin

Melissa:Listo para irnos -Ella tiene la ropa de Serena de Pokémon X Y-

Izuku:En realidad no solo seremos nosotros 2

Melissa:A que te refie...

Kendo/Momo: Midoriya!!!!!

Kendo iba vestida con una camisa blanca sin mangas con un chaleco negro con unos shorts de color mezclilla y una gorra blanca con una pokeball rosa y llevaba su pelo en una cola de caballo

Por su parte Momo vestia una falda roja junto con una camisa blanca de manga corta y encima de ella una malla negra

Izuku al verlas y ver bien a Melissa se dio cuenta de lo hermosas que se veían y que viajarían 3 chicas sumamente bellas con él y él solo pensar eso hacia que se sonrojara adquiriendo el tono del pelo de Kirishima

Izuku:(Tranquilo Izuku piensa en la Biblia)

Mientras el trataba de calmarse las chicas se fulminaban con la mirada hasta que el peliverde las saco de sus pensamientos

Izuku:Bueno listas para iniciar el viaje

Las chicas:Siii

Así el grupo se dirigió al sur de la ciudad hasta salir de ella y entrar por primera vez a la ruta 4

El lugar estaba cubierto por una gran cantidad de árboles y arbustos teniendo también una fuente y un pequeño laberinto donde se veían a varios pokemones jugar en ellos

Izuku:Wow

Momo:Que bello lugar

Kendo:Si así es en nuestra primera ruta no quiero imaginar cómo será todo Kalos

Melissa:Tienes razón

Caminaron a traves de la ruta maravillándose por la vista, Kendo había sacado una balla para comérsela pero un borrón rojo se la quitó sorprendiendo a nuestros protagonistas viendo que el responsable era un pájaro de colores rojo y azul celeste

Melissa:Un Fletchling

Izuku:(Es rápido) Serás mi primer pokemon que capture en una ruta Pichu ve!!!

Pichu salió listo para recibir órdenes de su entrenador

Izuku:Pichu acércate y usa látigo

El roedor se acercó y logró usar su movimiento bajando si defensa, el Pokémon volador al deducir su estrategia alzó vuelo

Izuku:Ahora impactrueno

Piiiiiiichuuuuu

Una descarga eléctrica salió de Pichu que fue fácilmente esquivado por Fletchling y moviéndose de manera muy rápida impacto contra Pichu estrellandolo contra un árbol

Melissa:Eso fue ataque rápido -Sacando su Pokedex obteniendo los datos del Pokémon-

Pokedex: Fletchling el pokemon petirrojo su melodioso gorjeo lo dota de una gran belleza, pero adopta una actitud agresiva y despiadada hacia cualquiera que ose invadir su territorio.

Fleeeeeech

El Pokémon simplemente entro al pequeño laberinto de la ruta

Kendo:Y ahora que

Izuku:Si quieren ustedes adelantense -Acomodando su gorra- Yo no me iré de aquí hasta haber capturado a ese Fletchling

Momo: Somos un equipo recuerdas -Sonriendo liberando a Piplup-

Kendo:Así que te ayudaremos a capturarlo -Liberando a su Meditite-

Melissa:Creo saber cómo derrotalo

Izuku:Te escucho

Todos se habían separado buscando al Fletchling cada una con su Pokemon revisaban los arbustos hasta que Kendo lo entro rápidamente le aviso a los demás mientras ella atacaba con su meditite

Kendo: Meditite usa confusión

El Pokémon lanzó una onda de energía morada hacia el ave de Kalos a lot cual este lo esquivo e iluminando su pico se acercó a una velocidad más rápida de la que mostró antes y le impacto al pokemon meditador causándole gran daño

Momo:Piplup burbujas

Melissa:Fennekin ascuas

Ambos pokemon lanzaron sus ataques esquivando el de Fennekin pero Fletchling logró ser impactado por el de Piplup

Izuku:Yo me encargo Rowlet usa placaje

Haciendo caso a su entrenador el pokemon de acercó volando hacia Fletchling el cual volvió a iluminar su pico y atacar chocando ambos ataques

Izuku:(Es más rápido que antes)

Ambos Pokémon volador empezaron a intercambiar choques en el aire constantemente logrando una batalla reñida hasta que Izuku se dio cuenta de algo

Izuku:(Cuando usa picotazo, se vuelve más rápido...lo tengo) Rowlet aléjate y usa follaje y tú Pichu a mi señal -Recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del roedor-

Rrrroooooww

El búho se alejó y aleteando sus alas lanzó una ráfaga de hojas que fueron cortadas por Fletchling e impactando con Rowlet

Izuku:Rowlet sujetalo!!!!

Fletch?

Rowlet con sus patas atrapó las alas de Fletchling extrañando al ave Kalosiano pero al escuchar el sonido de pequeñas chispas se dio cuenta que lo habían emboscado

Piiiiiiiiiccchhhhuuuuuu

El pequeño roedor lanzo su impactrueno asestándole contra el Pokémon creando una pequeña explosión que al disiparse se veía al pequeño pájaro caer

Izuku:Pokebola ve!!!

Lanzando su primera Pokeball está chico con el Pokémon haciendo que una luz roja lo cubriera para después entrara a la pokeball mientras está se movía

Izuku:(Vamos)

Click

Unos brillos salieron para después la Pokeball se quedará quieta dando a entender que capturó a su primer Pokémon de ruta

Izuku:Lo logramos!!! -Celebrando junto a sus pokemon-

Las chicas: Felicidades

Después de la captura y sacarlo de la Pokeball para convivir con el y ganarse su afecto cosa que logró ahora se encontraba jugando con Rowlet en el aire mientras Pichu jugaba con Piplup y Meditite todo siendo visto por Fennekin que no dejaba de mirar a Rowlet para después mirar a Fletchling con algo de tristeza y celos pues ella quería jugar con el pero su timidez era demasiado como para poder acercarse

Izuku:Chicas creo saber por qué Fletchling era más rápido cuando usaba picotazo

Momo:Y cual es el motivo

Izuku:Al parecer su habilidad se llama alas vendaval lo cual le da prioridad para atacar con movimientos tipo volador

Melissa:Eso si es raro un pokemon salvaje con habilidad oculta es muy poco común debes tener mucha suerte

Izuku:Jejejeje, bien yo ya atrape un Pokemon y supongo que ustedes también quieren atrapar uno

Kendo:En realidad yo necesito atrapar un Pokemon para retar al gimnasio

Momo:Sería bueno tener otro amigo para Piplup

Melissa:Yo paso

Bien entonces vamos allá

Después de 2 horas las chicas pudieron atrapar a su primer Pokémon de ruta siendo en el caso de Kendo un Bunnelby

Y de parte de Momo ella había atrapado un Flabebe

Y con ello nuestros protagonistas de encaminaron para llegar a Ciudad Novarte, que sorpresas les deparará y estarán preparados Kendo e Izuku para retar a la líder de gimnasio

Esta historia continuará...

Hola!!!! Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo recuerden dejar su estrella para saber que les gustó la idea y si tienen alguna sugerencia dejenlo en los comentarios


	4. Primer gimnasio,la entrenadora bicolor

Nuestros protagonistas por fin habían llegado a Ciudad Novarte

Un hermoso lugar con un ambiente rústico y cálido, nuestros héroes caminaban por las calles admirando el paisaje y viendo como personas convivían con sus pokemones alegremente

Momo:Que bonita ciudad

Melissa:Concuerdo contigo lo mejor será ir a un centro Pokemon

Kendo:Pero yo quiero ir a retar al gimnasio -Haciendo un tierno puchero-

Izuku:Yo también pero debo estar preparado aunque todo mi equipo tenga la ventaja de tipo puede que el líder de gimnasio tenga un contraataque para esta situación

Kendo:-Suspirando- Tienes razón entonces vamos al centro pokemon

Mientras ellos se dirigían al centro Pokémon las cosas en el gimnasio de Ciudad Novarte eran totalmente diferentes, pues en dicho gimnasio donde se encontraba una agradable vegetacion para los Pokémon tipo bicho se encontraba ahora totalmente congelada y en el campo de batalla se encontraba la líder de Gimnasio especializada en tipo bicho Ryuko Tsuchikawa

Ella se encontraba con los ojos totalmente abiertos pues en el campo de batalla que estaba totalmente congelando se encontraba su Vivillion tumbado con los ojos en espiral dando a entender que habia perdido

Y frente a ella estaba el Pokémon que la derrotó que era un ser de cuello largo de color azul pálido y con una melena asemejando una aurora boreal la cual solo dio media vuelta y camino con elegancia hacia una su entrenadora

La vio detenidamente y pudo ver que traía puesta una boina negra junto a un chaleco de cuello de tortuga roja y un pantalón blanco con unas medias negras, lo más llamativo era su pelo que una mitad era blanca y la otra roja, la quemadura que tenía en su lado izquierdo y el collar que traía puesto pues en el centro estaba una piedra llave

Ryuko:(Solo con ese Amaura me derrotó) -Impresionada- Bueno ya que me derrotaste te doy entrega de la medalla bicho en prueba de tu victoria -Entregandole la medalla-

Ryuko:Sigue así y estoy segura de que triunfarás en la liga -Dandole animos-

Miku: Gracias -Con una mirada sería-

La bicolor dio vuelta no sin antes regresar a Amaura a su Pokeball y salir por la puerta para dirigirse al próximo gimnasio pero fue detenida por la líder

Ryuko: Disculpa -Llamando la atención de la bicolor- Ese Amaura es un Pokemon muy extraño me dejarías tomarle unas fotos

Miku:Claro

Después de esa sesión de fotos la entrenadora salió dirigiéndose al centro pokemon al llegar y dejar sus cosas prosiguio a bajar a almorzar algo en el centro Pokémon, al ya tener su comida se sentó en un sofá con una ventana que daba al campo de entrenamiento que tenía el establecimiento al mirar por la ventana pudo ver qué había un combate entre un entrenador de cabello verde y una entrenadora de cabello naranja

Miku:Se ven débiles -Dando un bocado a su comida-

Hubiera seguido comiendo tranquilamente de no ser por el pokemon que tenía el peliverde

Miku: Imposible

Ese Rowlet le traía tantos recuerdos, recuerdos donde vivía en aquella región tropical felizmente junto a su madre y su abuelo paterno, donde recibió sus primeros 2 pokemones por parte de su madre hasta que ese "desgraciado" según ella volvió un infierno su vida tanto la de ella como la de su madre

Ella se quedó admirando al inicial de Alola mientras instintivamente sujetaba una pokeball con diseño azul con toques blancos

Con Izuku...

Izuku estaba teniendo un combate amistoso con Kendo

Izuku: Rowlet Follaje y después acércate con placaje

Kendo:Meditite protegete con detección y contrarrestarlo con confusión

Rowlet lanzó de sus alas una serie de hojas que fueron bloqueadas por Meditite y atacó con confusión dándole a Rowlet

Izuku:Vuelve a usar Follaje

Kendo:No te servirá usa confusión de nuevo

Ambos ataques chocaron creando una cortina de humo impidiéndoles ver

Izuku: Ahora usa placaje y terminarlo con Follaje

Kendo:Pero qué

Dentro de la cortina de humo Rowlet pudo embestir a Meditite para después usar Follaje derrotandolo

Kendo:-Sosteniendo a Meditite en sus brazos- Lo hiciste bien tómate un descanso -Regresandolo a su pokeball- Dime como hiciste para que Rowlet pudiera atacar en medio del humo

Izuku:Bueno -Mientras decía eso Rowlet se acomodó en su hombro- cuando vi la información de Rowlet en la Pokedex me di cuenta que es nocturno y vuela sigilosamente así que aproveche eso con la cortina de humo se que Rowlet no veía del todo claro pero él solo necesitaba identificar la silueta de tu Pokemon para atacarlo sigilosamente

Kendo:Wow -Asombrada-

En eso su Pokedex empieza a sonar a lo cual este la saca u se da cuenta de algo

Izuku:Wow

Kendo:Que pasó

Izuku:Parece que Rowlet aprendió picotazo -Asombrado- No sabía que la Pokedex podía hacer esto

Kendo:Si que eres un despistado

Izuku:Jejejeje que te parece si vamos a curar a nuestros Pokémon y de paso ver si ya tienen nuestras habitaciones

Kendo:Claro -Abrazandolo y pegando sus pechos al brazo del peliverde-

Izuku: K-kendo -Nervioso y sonrojado-

Kendo:Si que pasa -Con una mirada tierna pero usando una voz coqueta-

Izuku:No nada (Vamos Midoriya cálmate)

Kendo:(Que tierno se ve cuando se pone nervioso)

Al entrar al centro Pokémon y pedir que los curarán esperaron 5 minutos hasta que se los devolvieron ya sanos vieron como Momo y Melissa con la cara roja le hablan a Kendo para que se acercara a ellas cosas que hizo y dejó a Izuku el cual se sentó en un sofá mientras jugaba con Rowlet hasta que la chica bicolor se sentó a lado de nuestro protagonista

Izuku: Disculpa necesitas algo -Sonando lo más amable posible-

Miku:Dime eres de Alola

Izuku:Ehh no

Miku: Entonces como obtuviste a ese Rowlet

Izuku:Ah -Viendo a su compañero- larga historia por cierto -Extendiendo la mano- Soy Izuku Midoriya encantado

Ella no sabía si revelar su nombre pues si se enteraba tal vez la trataría como todas las demás personas y eso la molestaba mucho pero algo tenía ese chico que la hacia sentir un poco extraña

Miku:Soy Miku Todoroki -Esperando la reacción que tendría-

Izuku:Miku es un bonito nombre

Miku:Eh

Después de eso empezaron a tener una plática agradable conociendo que ambos son entrenadores y están retando a los gimnasios

Izuku: Entonces tú ya retaste este gimnasio -Intrigado-

Miku:Si no fue la gran cosa -Tomando un sorbo a su bebida-

Izuku:Yo mañana pienso retar al gimnasio

Miku:No creo que tengas problemas tienes a Rowlet con ventaja y por lo que vi en tu combate se ve que eres buen estratega

Izuku: G-gracias -Sonrojado por el alago-

Melissa:Izuku ven

Izuku:Bueno me tengo que ir fue agradable hablar contigo Miku

Miku:Lo mismo digo

Ambos se levantaron y se despidieron

Izuku:Espera Miku

Miku:Que sucede

Izuku:La próxima vez que nos encontremos tengamos una batalla

Miku:-Sonriendo- Claro pero te advierto que no será fácil vencerme

Miku se dirigió a su habitación mientras un pensamiento llegó a su mente

Miku:(Es agradable)

Paralelo a eso Izuku se acercó a sus compañeras de viaje las cuales ya tenían las habitaciones pero había un ligero problema

Izuku:D-dices que tengo qu-que dormir con una de u-ustedes -Sumamente nervioso-

Melissa:Si, es para reducir gastos -Tratando de sonar convencida ante el peliverde-

Izuku:Bien entonces con quién me quedare

Momo:Te quedarás conmigo -Agarrandolo de su brazo-

Kendo:No, será conmigo -Agarrandolo del otro brazo-

Melissa:Están locas, el se quedará conmigo

-Sujetandolo de la camisa-

Y así empezaron a jalar al peliverde como si de un peluche se tratase poniéndolo nervioso y haciendo reír a la gente que pasaba por ahí, no fue hasta que con el típico juego del que sacará la rama más grande gana pudieron resolver el conflicto siendo la ganadora Kendo

Kendo:Bueno vamos a dormir que mañana tendremos nuestra primera batalla -Jalando al peliverde hacia su habitación-

Momo:(Ganaste la batalla pero no la guerra Kendo)

Melissa:(Solo espera y cuando me recuerde podremos amarnos y vivir felices)

Al final todos decidieron dormir pero la bicolor salió del centro Pokémon mientras liberaba a su Amaura y empezaban a caminar por la fría noche donde decidió sentarse en una banca mientras acariciaba a su Amaura

Miku:-Agarrando la acuaball- Necesitas tomar aire amiga -Lanzando la pokeball-

La Pokeball se habrio revelando un destello que a los pocos segundos reveló a un pokemon azul de 2 patas con una cola también tenía un collarín delgado de un tono rosa pastel que combinaba con su nariz

Popplio:Mikuuuuu

La pequeña Pokémon dio una pirueta en el aire sacándole una risa a la bicolor

Miku:Siempre me haces reír -Acariciandola- sabes hoy me encontré a un Rowlet -Impresionando al pokemon- tal vez para la próxima puedas conocerlo es un Pokemon calmado y agradable seguro te agradará

Popplio:Yeiii nuevos amigos!!!

Ella solo se puso de pie emocionada mientras de su nariz hacia un globo de agua sacando una sonrisa en Amaura y Miku

Admiraron la noche unos minutos más para después regresar al centro pokemon y partir a primera hora hacia la próxima ciudad sin saber que sus caminos se volverían a cruzar más rápido de lo que ella pensaba

El día llego y con ello Izuku y Kendo se habían levantado muy temprano despertando a sus compañeras para arreglarse desayunar y luego ir al gimnasio para conseguir su primera medalla

Momo:Y cuales serán sus estrategias -Caminando hacia el gimnasio-

Izuku:Pienso usar a Rowlet y a Fletchling ya que tengo ventaja de tipo con ellos

Melissa:Ya veo y tú Kendo

Kendo:Pienso usar a Meditite para atacar a distancia y a Bunnelby en cuerpo a cuerpo

Izuku:Es una buena estrategia

Al llegar al gimnasio vieron un gran edificio de colores principalmente verdes, al entrar se toparon con una gran variedad de fotos de pokemones de diferentes especies

Ryuko: Bienvenidos al gimnasio de Ciudad Novarte supongo que vinieron a pelear

Izuku/Kendo:Si

Ryuko:Bien pasen por aquí

Los guío hasta llegar al campo de batalla donde ella se posicionó en su lugar mientras un árbitro llegaba

Ryuko:Bien quien de ustedes va primero a retarme

Ambos entrenadores meditaron un momento hasta que decidieron quién iría primero

Kendo:Yo lo haré

Ryuko:Bien entonces ponte en posición

Así ambas se pusieron en la esquina de la arena mientras el árbitro

Árbitro:Muy bien este es un combate entre la líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Novarte Ryuko contra la aspirante de Ciudad Luminalia Itsuka Kendo, será un combate de solo 2 Pokémon y la retadora tiene derecho a hacer cambios quedó claro

Ambas:Si

Árbitro:Bien elijan a sus pokemon

Ryuko:Bien sal Surskit -Lanzando la Pokeball revelando a un pequeño ser azulado redondo con 4 delgadas patas

Surskit:Vamos a pelear

Kendo: Bunnelby sal ahora -Revelando al Pokémon conejo-

Bunnelby:Empezemos

Árbitro:Bien empiecen

Ryuko:Bien Surskit usa rayo hielo en el suelo

Kendo:Acércate con ataque rápido

Surskit lanzó un rayo gélido hacia el suelo congelandolo e impidiendo el acercamiento de Bunnelby pues este empezó a deslizarse por todo el campo

Ryuko:Ahora rayo burbuja

Surskit:Te tengo!!!

Una serie de burbujas salieron del Pokémon dándole directamente al Pokémon conejo logrando herirlo

Kendo: Maldición -Frustrado-

Izuku:Un Surskit veamos que información tiene la Pokedex

Pokedex: Surskit el Pokémon patinador poseen dos pares de patas muy parecidas a tentáculos por su elasticidad, que le permiten no romper la tensión superficial del agua, segregando un aceite especial, el cual lo hace desplazarse como si estuviese patinando y con mucha facilidad. Por esto son conocidos como los Pokémon patinadores de estanques.

Izuku:Por eso congelo el campo

Momo:Kendo está en problemas

Melissa:Pero tiene que lograr sobrellevarlo

Ryuko:Acércate con ataque rápido

A una velocidad impresionante Surskit se deslizaba atacando desde diferentes ángulos a Bunnelby el cual no podía defenderse

Kendo: Bunnelby regresa -Regresandolo a su pokeball-

Ryuko:Ara veo que ya te rendiste niña

Kendo:Ya quisieras anciana Meditite ve!!!

Ryuko:Voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras mocosa Surskit burbujas

Kendo: Contraataca con confusión

Ambos ataques chocaron creando una cortina de humo

Ryuko:Vuelve a atacar con ataque rápido

Kendo:A mi señal

Meditite:Estás loca -Dando un grito que entendió la pelinaranja que era mala idea-

Kendo:Confía en mi

Cuando Surskit estaba a punto de impactar con Meditite el plan de Kendo salió a flote

Kendo: Detección ahora

Meditite pudo protegerse gracias a la orden de su entrenadora

Kendo:Ahora usa confusión

Meditite:Mi entrenadora estará algo loca -Sonriendo- pero creo que me gustan sus ideas locas

Sus ojos se iluminaron y una onda rosa impacto contra el Pokémon Zapatillero alejándolo

Kendo:Ahora usa venganza

El Pokémon cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos mientras de su cuerpo salía humo

Ryuko:Lo derrotaremos antes de que lance el ataque Surskit rayo hielo!!!!

Kendo: Esquivalo

Potentes rayos de hielo salieron dirigidos hacia Meditite que los esquivaba a duras penas siendo que 2 de ellos lograron darle en un brazo y una pierna

Kendo:Resiste un poco más (Tu puedes!!)

Meditite ahora saltaba utilizando su única pierna pero de nuevo fue impactado por el rayo hielo

Ryuko:Acabalo con ataque rápido!!!!

Surskit se acercó impactando fuertemente contra Meditite

Kendo:Sostenlo!!!

Con su único brazo libre Meditite logró sujetar a Surskit mientras su cuerpo era cubierto por un aura rojiza

Kendo:Ahora liberalo!!!!

Meditite:Ahhhhhh

Un poderoso rayo plateado salió de la boca de Meditite impactando contra Surskit, fue tan fuerte el ataque que lo estrelló con la pared

Árbitro:-Viendo que Surskit tenía los ojos en espirales- Surskit no puede continuar por lo tanto Meditite es el ganador

Kendo:Lo logramos!!!

Momo: Impresionante

Melissa:Fue arriesgado pero su plan funcionó

Izuku:Si pero tuvo sus consecuencias -Señalando a Meditite-

Ellas pudieron ver como el pequeño Pokémon estaba temblando y con algunas heridas

Ryuko:Bien pero aún me falta un Pokémon así que Vivillion sal!!!!

Kendo:Aún puedes seguir amiguito

Meditite:Si -Asintiendo-

Kendo:Bien ahora usa confusión

Ryuko:Esquivalo

El Pokémon mariposa esquivaba fácilmente y con elegancia los ataques de Meditite que se empezaba a notar su cansancio

Ryuko:(Está al límite ) Usa tornado

Kendo: Detección

Aleteando sus alas generó un tornado dirigido a Meditite el cual usando protección logró protegerse

Ryuko:Vuela sobre el y usa paralizador

Kendo:Usa denuevo detección

El ataque de Kendo fallo y Vivillion soltó esporas amarillas que al tener contacto con Meditite lo paralizó

Ryuko:Ahora Tornado

Nuevamente el ataque fue lanzado y dando en el blanco dejando fuera de combate al Pokémon

Kendo:Bien hecho amigo -Regresandolo a la pokeball- Bien Bunnelby lo dejo todo en ti

Ryuko:Utiliza polvo veneno

Vivillion:Toma esto

Aleteando sus alas el Pokémon lanzó un polvo morado

Kendo:Gira utilizando doble bofeton

Bunnelby:No me envenenaras

Sus orejas se iluminaron y empezó a girar creando una corriente de aire que disipó el polvo

Kendo:Ahora usa agilidad

El Pokémon obedeció aumentando su velocidad

Kendo:Ataque rápido!!!

Ryuko:Esquiva y rayo solar

La mariposa esquivo el ataque de Bunnelby mientras su cuerpo brillaba tenuamente de verde

Ryuko:Dispara!!!!!

Vivillion: Ahhhhhh

El disparo logró impactar con Bunnelby dejándolo muy herido

Izuku:VAMOS KENDO TU PUEDES!!!!!

Kendo:(Piensa piensa...sus alas si las inmovilizo tendré una oportunidad)

Ryuko:Acabemos con esto Tornado ahora

Kendo:Esquivalo y usa bofeton lodo en sus alas

Bunnelby logró esquivar el tornado lanzando 4 bolas de lodo que impactaron en las alas de Vivillion empezando a descender

Kendo:Aún no terminamos acércate y usa doble bofeton

Bunnelby se acercó y empezó a golpear a Vivillion con doble bofeton sin piedad

Bunnelby:Ora ora ora ora ora ora ora

Ryuko:Polvo veneno

Vivillion escupió el polvo morado envenenando a Bunnelby intentandose alejar volando pero no podía por el daño que recibió

Kendo:Usa tu velocidad y sigue con ataque rápido

Ryuko:Defiendete con tornado

Pero era imposible ya que con la velocidad del conejo la atacaba constantemente, se había convertido en un combate de resistencia entre el ataque y el veneno el cual ganó Bunnelby

Kendo:Lo hicimos!!!!

Bunnelby:Siiii

Ryuko:Felicidades -Entregandole la medalla- ahora Midoriya pasa al campo

Mientras el se acercaba al campo uno de los ayudantes del gimnasio se acercó a ella con 2 pokeballs nuevas

Ryuko:Listo

Izuku:Listo

Ryuko:Bien ve Venomoth

Izuku:Adelante Fletchling

Árbitro:Bien que comienze la batalla

Ryuko: Confusión ahora

Izuku:Acércate con ataque rápido

Venomoth lanzó una onda rosa pero fue fácilmente esquivado por el ave Kalosiana posicionándose arriba de su enemigo

Izuku:Ahora picotazo

Fletchling:Toma polilla estúpida

Venomoth recibió un poderoso golpe en la espalda impactandole contra el suelo

Ryuko:Tornado

Izuku:Doble equipo

Se multiplicó creando varias copias a lo cual Venomoth confundido realizó un ataque de largo alcance intentando acertar al original

Ryuko:Abajo de ti

Izuku:Gira y usa picotazo

Siguiendo indicaciones empezó a elevarse y girar mientras su pico se iluminaba dando apariencia de una flecha que impacto en el pecho del Pokémon creando una cortina de humo revelando a Fletchling como el ganador

Kendo:Eso fue rápido

Momo:Si contamos el tipo de Fletchlingas su velocidad y habilidad era de esperarse que ganara

Árbitro:Venomoth no puede continuar por lo tanto Fletchy es el ganador

Izuku:Bien hecho amigo

Fletchling:Siiiii

Ryuko:(Ese niño es igual de fuerte y listo que la mocosa grosera) -Regresandolo a Venomoth- Bien es todo o nada adelante Heracross

Izuku apunto su Pokedex al Pokémon obteniendo sus datos

Pokedex:Heracross el Pokémon escarabajo aunque normalmente no se ven, este Pokémon posee unas pequeñas alas debajo de su coraza al igual que todos los escarabajos, aunque estas no le sirven para volar largas distancias, sí les ayuda a adquirir gran velocidad durante el combate al usarlas.

Izuku:Buen trabajo Fletchling -Regresandolo- Rowlet es tu turno de brillar

Rowlet: Adelante

Heracross:Hola -Con voz amigable-

Rowlet se asustó al inicio por el tamaño del Pokémon pero luego cambio esa mirada a una de decisión, también la Pokeball de Melissa se abrió revelando a Fennekin la cual estaba atenta al combate moviendo su cola

Fennekin: Rowlet

Izuku:Bien comencemos Rowlet usa follaje

Ryuko: Empujón

Heracross de un golpe pudo frenar el ataque de Rowlet

Melissa:Asombroso

Izuku:Vuela y usa gruñido

Rowlet:Entendido

Voló alejándose de Heracross y usando gruñido bajaba su ataque lentamente

Ryuko:No te funcionará usa antiaéreo

Heracross golpeó el suelo sacando una piedra lanzándosela a Rowlet atinandole y haciendo que descendiera

Fennekin:P-por favor ya no lo lastimes -Soltando algunas lagrimas-

Ryuko:Acércate y usa cornada

Desplegando las alas de su espalda se lanzó para embestir al pequeño búho

Izuku:Usa tus garras para aferrarte al brazo de Heracross y usa picotazo repetidamente

Rowlet pudo aterrizar en el brazo derecho de Heracross esquivando el ataque e impulsandose le dio varios picotazos retrocediendolo un poco y dejándolo muy herido

Ryuko:Alejado con empujón

Heracross:Quítate enano

Con su brazo se despegó al pequeño inicial de alola para levantarlo y hacerle empujón enterrandolo en el suelo

Fennekin:ROWLET!!! -Asustada-

Melissa: Tranquila el estará bien -Tranquilizando a su Pokemon-

Momo:Pobre Rowlet

Kendo:Si no hubiera sido por los gruñidos no creo que hubiera aguantado ese golpe

Melissa:Pero miren a Heracross

Y en efecto el Pokémon estaba con muchas heridas y jadeando debido a los picotazos de Rowlet y su extrema debilidad hacia los tipo volador

Rowlet se levantaba con varias heridas pero aún con el espíritu de lucha intacto

Izuku:Aún puedes pelear Rowlet

Rowlet:Necesitarás más que esto para vencerme grandulon

Heracross:-Riendo- Me agradas pequeño, muéstrame tu fuerza

Izuku/Ryuko:Cornada/Picotazo

Ambos Pokémon se lanzaba chocando ataques de manera continua ninguno cedía tensando el combate

Izuku:(Es más fuerte pero también es lento puedo usar eso a mí favor)

En uno de los choques Rowlet no pudo más y recibió una potente cornada y recibir 3 empujones dejándolo muy malherido

Izuku:Elevate

Ryuko:Siguelo

Ambos alzaron vuelo mientras Rowlet usaba follaje y gruñido para defenderse, Heracross los neutralizan con empujón o cornada

Izuku:(Vamos un poco más)

Siguieron así por un tiempo hasta que la estrategia de Midoriya empezaba a funcionar

Heracross: Maldición!!!

Las alas de Heracross llegaron a su límite dejándolo inmóvil en el aire y empezar a descender

Ryuko:(El lo planeo todo este tiempo) -Asombrada-

Izuku:Elevate lo más que puedas y desciende usando picotazo

Rowlet:Seré un enano -Elevandose hasta el techo del gimnasio y empezando a descender rápidamente mientras su pico se iluminaba- Pero este enano te pateara el trasero!!!

BOOMM

El impacto género una explosión dejando a todos sin ver el resultado, al disiparse se veía a Rowlet respirando agitada mente mientras Heracross estaba en el suelo inconciente

Arbitro: Heracross no puede continuar por lo tanto Rowlet es el ganador y la victoria es para Izuku Midoriya de Ciudad Luminalia

Las chicas:Lo hicieron

Izuku:Lo hicimos!!!!

Rowlet:Si...lo...hicimos -Cayendo al suelo-

Izuku:Rowlet -Preocupado-

Después de checar y ver que solo estaba agotado recibieron la medalla insecto y l MT acoso

Ryuko:Ambos tienen un gran potencial espero verlos en la liga

Izuku/Kendo:Lo haremos

De regreso al centro Pokémon Izuku cargaba a Rowlet el cual estaba dormido y veia la mirada preocupada de Fennekin

Izuku:Tranquila todo estará bien

La inicial de Kalos solo bajo la cabeza con algo de tristeza

Momo:Fue sorprendente sus desempeños en el combate

Melissa:Fue increíble

Kendo:-Sonrojada por los halagos-

Izuku:Jejejeje

Antes de entrar al centro Pokémon fueron detenidos por una voz muy familiar para Izuku

Bakugou:Deku -Con sorpresa-

El grupo de viaje de Izuku giraron para toparse con el grupo de Bakugou el cual contaba con Kirishima, Mina, Denki, Kyouka, Katsumi e Izumi las cuales lo veían con un sonrojo

Izuku:Kachan -Asombrado-

Esta historia continuara...


End file.
